In telecommunications, Long-term evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication of high speed data for mobile devices and data terminals. It is based on Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) network technologies. Capacity and speed can be increased using a different radio interface with core network improvements. Mobile networks are divided into cell areas where each cell area is served by an access point. An access point includes a hardware element that may also be known as an Evolved Node B (eNodeB) in an LTE mobile network. An eNodeB communicates directly with user equipment (UE) such as mobile devices. During uplink scheduling for a UE, an eNodeB estimates the queue size in the UE on a per logical channel group (LCG) basis so that it can determine how many resources to assign to the UE if scheduled. An eNodeB scheduler typically estimates the UE's queue size based upon previously received buffer status reports and reception of Scheduling Requests (SRs) from that UE. In some circumstances, however, the eNodeB may infer erroneously that the UE's queue state estimate UE is zero, even if such is not the case. This may cause delays and a diminished user experience. Minimizing end-to-end delays and efficiently using resources presents challenges to network operators, component manufacturers and service providers alike.